old friends new surprises
by Deathless Angel
Summary: rated for language kurama gets and exchange student(emrys)who is not waht she seems, what is the importance of her name? shy do the guys get letters from hogwarts after she leaves?
1. cp 1 echange students

Chapter 1  
  
*In Japan *  
"Mom can we host an American exchange student?" Suuichi asked his mother.  
"Sure when is the student arriving?" Shori asked her son,  
"This Saturday" he replied, "Sure we can host a student its for 2 months they can stay in the spare bedroom." Shori said as her sun ran off to get the room ready.  
  
* In the USA*  
Sam read the letter Suuichi had sent her and smiled, she was so glad to get away from here. Walking inside she picked up her two bags and got in the car to go to the airport.  
  
* Airport in Japan*  
Sam got of the plane and looked around for Suuichi, she pulled out to check the photo he had sent her so she didn't miss him, looking up she heard someone yell her name. "Sam, Sam!" Suuichi called as he walked over and said hello, taking her big duffel from her. "Thanks," Sam said as she followed Suuichi outside and answered questions about how her flight was.  
  
When they arrived at Suuichi's house Sam looked up and smiled, this is what a house should look like she thought, clean with a nice garden out front. "I love your garden Mrs. Minamino" Sam complimented, "thank you" Shori replied, "Suuichi helps me grow the roses" she continued as they walked inside. "Suuichi will you show Sam to the room she will be staying in, dinner will be ready in about 30 minuets."  
  
Suuichi grinned and led Sam upstairs, "here's your room." He said pushing open the door and placing her duffel on the ground next to the bed, "mines down the hall and the bathroom is next door." He said as he turned to leave and let her unpack. "Suuichi tell me about your self, I only know a little" Sam said as he turned to leave.  
  
"Ok," he said sitting down on the ground, " my friends here call me Kurama, it's a nickname you can too." he went on for about 15 minuets about himself, "tell me a little more about you" he finished looking at Sam  
  
"Ok, my last name Emrys means falcon, my name is an old family one," she continued, "I live with my cousin, I enjoy art, music, I practice self- defense, I love to read and I'm really good in school.." Sam continued until Shori came up and said dinner was ready. Though out dinner they discussed what they were going to do when Sam was over and learned more about each other, Shori noticed Sam was tired and stopped the conversation.  
  
"Sam, you no doubt are tired, why don't you go up and get some sleep" Shori said playing the good mother, "Alright," Sam said getting up with a yawn, "good night" Sam walked up stairs to her room, closed the door and changed into a pair of pajama's. Sitting on her bed Indian style she began to meditate, Sam required no sleep whatsoever because of whom she really was.  
  
Later at about 2 in the morning voices broke into her conciseness, they seemed to be coming for Kurama's room. Listening closely she could hear two different voices, Kurama's and someone else's.  
  
"Hiei, its 2 30 in the morning normal people sleep at this time" Kurama said.  
"Well your not exactly normal are you Kurama?" grunted the voice, Hiei Kurama said his name was Sam thought.  
"Be quiet we have an exchange student staying here for 2 months, tomorrow I'm having Yuske and everyone over for dinner why don't you come too?" Kurama asked  
"You know perfectly well that I don't socialize with Ningens."  
"Yukina's coming" Kurama shot back  
"Fine I'll come" Hiei said and then there was the sound of a window closing. 


	2. cp 2 meeting everyone and strange conver...

Chapter 2  
  
*The next morning * "Good morning Kurama" Sam said as she walked into him outside the bathroom, "sorry"  
  
"No problem, hey a group of my friends are coming over to dinner tonight to say hi and meet you." Kurama said, "your up to seeing them are you?" he looked at Sam's face, *in Sam's mind * 'I guess I do look kind of tired because the energies here make it hard to relax' "no I'm fine I'd love to meet your friends" Sam explained and grinned, 'I want to meet this Hiei guy' she thought.  
  
"Breakfast is ready," Shori said as she walked upstairs and looked at the two of them in the hall talking. "Cool!" Sam said and walked into her room to get her watch and walk down stairs to the kitchen and take a seat next to Kurama. Throughout the meal small talk ensued, Kurama was playing with his food and looked up at Sam discreetly.  
  
"Mother, I'm going to visit the priestess today," Kurama looks at Sam, "would you like to come, she'd like to meet you" he said and turned back to his mother. "Sure I don't see why you can't go, tell her I say hello." Shori said and started to clear the table. "I'd love to meet this priestess you talk about Suuichi," Sam said and helped clear the table. "We can leave after we finish cleaning up after breakfast." Kurama said and walked upstairs to get a letter from Koenma to Genkai.  
  
Once in her room Sam got ready for the trip to the temple, she tied on her crescent moon necklace, and hid her sickle dagger in her clothes. Checking in the mirror she looked presentable she walked downstairs and met Kurama by the door. They put their shoes on and went out side.  
  
"Tell me about this priestess," Sam inquired.  
  
"Well, she's my sensei, she lives in an old shrine over looking the city, Master Genkai is very nice, she may seem rude but she's not that bad, one of my friends might be over there but don't worry about it." Kurama said as the neared Genkai's temple.  
  
Though out the walk Sam felt a presence following them but didn't say anything, she figured she was imagining it and it wasn't a threat. Reaching the steps to the temple Sam whistled, that was a lot of steps, looking around she say tags hanging in a lot of the trees.  
  
"Kurama, what are those tags on the trees?" Sam asked pointing one out. Kurama looked at the wards and smiled, "they are wards to keep out demons and other being that may pose a threat they also work as alarms" he said looking at her to see if she would take it seriously, "Oh," she said.  
  
At the top of the steps an old lady greeted them, "It's nice to see you again, who is this?" Genkai said as she turned to Sam who had bowed to her like Kurama did. "Hello, my name is Sam err, Emrys Sam," She said bowing again.  
  
The two of them followed Genkai inside as she asked Kurama questions, to Sam they didn't seem important they all had to do with a guy named Yuske Urameshi. "Please wait in her for a molment while I get some tea." Genkai said and walked out, snapping the door shut behind her.  
  
"Genkai seems very nice Kurama" Sam said as the door slid open to allow a short green haired person inside who was wearing a kimono. (3 guess whom *wink wink *) "Kurama" the girl said bowing in greeting before sitting down and looking at Sam, "and who is this?" she asked looking at him. "Hello Yukina this is Sam, she is an exchange student who is staying with my family." Kurama said introducing us, I murmured a greeting to Yukina and she did the same.  
  
The door slid open a second time to reveal a short boy with gravity defying black hair with a white sunburst in the center. His blood red eyes narrowed at the sight of Sam, he was dressed in all black and had a white bandanna on his forehead. To Sam he looked like a fighter, strong, quick and unpredictable, the kind of person she liked to fight.  
  
"Hiei," Yukina said as a greeting as he turned to leave, "don't go"  
"Yes Hiei, stay," Kurama said as Hiei walked back into the room, "this is Sam she's the exchange student staying at my house I told you about. By the way can you two come to dinner tonight at my house?" Kurama continued looking at Yukina as Genkai walked in.  
  
"I'd love to Kurama, I'll be over later!" Yukina replied with a smile, Hiei just 'hn-ed' in response, and leaned against the wall. Genkai walked over and set the tray down and spoke up, "Yukina why don't you just walk back with Kurama and Sam to make sure you don't get into trouble."  
  
"of course, sensei" Yukina said and passed out tea to every one. The rest of the day was spent in conversation mainly asking Sam questions about herself and the U.S.A. Finally Genkai stood up, "I think its time you stated back home, come again" Genkai said to Sam before they walked out the door, at this point Sam noticed Hiei had left already, "where did Hiei go?" She said looking around, "oh he always comes and goes unnoticed "Kurama said as they walked home.  
  
The doorbell rang and Kurama went to get it to see Yuske, Kuwabara, Hiei, Boton, Kieko, and Koenma With grins except Hiei, who was scowling. Kurama grinned this was a better turnout then possible, Yukina and Sam walked up behind Kurama and looked at everyone. 'That's a lot of people' Sam though 'I wish I that that many friends'  
  
Everybody walked inside and greeted Sam and Yukina, Kuwabara went over and started to be all starry eyed with Yukina while Sam looked on laughing. "Dinners ready" Shori said walking in, the teens walked out into the kitchen.  
  
"FOOD!" Kuwabara yelled! "Baka" Hiei muttered to quiet for a human to hear but Sam heard and snorted, causing Hiei to look at her funny. Dinner was funny, when Koenma spoke up to break up and fight with Yuske and Kuwabara his voice cracked causing everyone who heard to laugh.  
  
Dinner ended and everyone went into the living room and watched movies. "Thank god its summer!" Yuske proclaimed sitting down and smirking they were all joking around when Sam kept sensing this bad energy that seemed to be coming from Hiei. "I'm going to sleep" Sam said getting up and yawning, "it was great to meet you guys" she said getting a chorus of 'nights' and one 'hn'.  
  
Walking up stars and closing her door she listened to the conversation downstairs go from joking to serous. Koenma seemed to be in charge they were talking about some homicidal demon that was killing people in search of someone. Sam listened when she heard Kurama say slightly louder them before, "what do you mean Sam might be involved?"  
  
"Calm down Kurama, it seems that the person this demon is out to get looks a little like Sam, if you see a demon with black hair with silver streaks, dark skin and black eyes keep an eye on them. Hiei we will need all your help on this one." Koenma said and they continued on about what this had to mean. Why are they looking for her? Thoughts sped thought Sam's head as she sat on her bed and started o meditate. 


	3. cp 3 mysterys

Chapter 3  
  
Early in the morning Sam got up and walked to the window and opened it, leaning out to look at the stars. Out of the corner of her eye she saw some movement, looking in that direction Sam saw Hiei flit off from the tree by Kurama's window. Frowning, Sam leaned against the wall and imagined what would be happening at home right now. In her home in the US her falcon (a/n aka a merlin) would be hunting, while in her true home The Isle of Avalon, the priestesses would be getting ready for the day and the morning ceremonies.  
  
Interrupted from her thoughts by a knock on the door Sam looked up, "you can come in" she called. Kurama walked in looking nervous, "what's up?" Sam asked  
  
"I have to spend the day and maybe the night at a friends house you don't mind do you?" he said looking at her hopefully, "his mothers in the hospital and he's panicking"  
  
"Go head tell him I hope everything's going to be ok, oh by the way can I go visit the priestess, I liked her?" Sam said with a hopeful smile.  
  
"Sure Master Genkai would love that, thanks for understanding," he said and walked out, she heard him talking to his mom and then the door closing and his footsteps down the sidewalk. Sighing Sam stood up and walked into the bathroom to take a shower, once the water was hot she shed her clothes dropping them into a pile and stepped into the shower.  
  
Sam started to sing a song of the priestess's of Avalon, hearing footsteps in the hall she stopped singing and listened as Shori walked into Kurama's room and placed some clean clothes on his bed. Smiling to herself Sam turned the water of and got out, wrapping a towel around herself she walked into her room and changed into a pair of jeans, black turtleneck tank top and sneakers.  
  
Looking in the mirror Sam sighed, she missed her true form, running her fingers along the crescent moon necklace that was around her neck he drew her sickle dagger kissed the blade and replaced it in her pocket. She walked out the door to the kitchen. "Good morning Mrs. Minamino" Sam said as she walked in and smiled at Kurama's mom.  
  
"Good morning dear, I'm afraid I have to o to work, you can stay here for go for a walk, I'm sorry about Suuichi having to go off like this" she replied smiling at Sam.  
  
"Actually I was hoping I could go visit the priestess Master Genkai." She said looking hopeful. "Sure go head" Mrs.. Minamino said looking at the clock, "oh no I'm going to be late, have a good day dear" she said and ran out the door. Sam grinned.  
  
Walking down the street Sam sighed, this place was so peaceful and quiet so unlike the US. Reaching the shrine after about a half hour of walking and a bus ride Sam looked up the steps and groaned, there were so many. Smirking Sam broke into a run remembering all that the senior priestess had said in Avalon.  
  
Reaching the top of the stairs Sam looked around while regaining her breath, where is the priestess, she thought. Suddenly the panel on the porch slid back to revile Yukina standing there looking confused until she saw Sam and smiled.  
  
"Hello Sam I heard Yuske's mom is in the hospital I'm guessing Suuichi is with Yuske?" Yukina asked.  
  
"Yes, he is I decided to come visit cause I had nothing else to do." Sam replied and smiled as Yukina invited her in and left to go get tea. Hearing the door open a second time Sam looked up surprised that Yukina could be back already only to see Genkai looking at her.  
  
"Who are you really?" Genkai demanded sitting down and staring directly at Sam with a look that said she was not going to accept a confused look for an answer. Sam gulped she didn't want anyone to know they would treat her like a freak and a homicidal person.  
  
"uhh..I'm.. 


	4. authors note

I don't know how soon itill I update again because my kitten Oreo died this morning he wasn't even a year old.  
RIP: Oreo, Feb. 12-oct 25 2003.  
We miss you 


	5. cp 4 the real cp4, suspicions

Chapter 4  
  
".Sam Emrys" Sam said looking at Genkai, uhh ohhh she though, I'm screwed, when she finds out I'm laying. Genkai looked at her making Sam feel like she was a specimen under a scientists microscope, Genkai looked away allowing Sam to breath and relax slightly.  
  
Genkai sun around on her heel and glared, "your lying, Hiei!" she yelled and the door slid open the reveal the short person from the party standing there looking bored. "I figured out you heard the discussion the other night at the party after you left" Hiei said, "and you seen to know something about this demon, you can either have it forcibly taken from your mind or you can tell us what you know and who you really are" he said with a slight growl.  
  
"You will not believe me no matter what I say, and how do I know that demon stuff was all a fake to make me tell you and then have you kill me for my worth" Sam snapped angry glaring at Hiei and Genkai knowing they both could get her to tell because of the way their aura's were.  
  
"Really?" Genkai said what if Hiei told you he truth about himself would that make you fell better or maybe Yukina told you cause they all have their honor and will not betray you and I will not either because of my station." Genkai said  
  
"Fine," Sam snapped, "I'm the demon you are trying to protect, Myrridyn, also I am the Lady of Avalon and the Daughter of Merlin. Actually I am a half demon cause Merlin was human, I can control the elements and have all the skills of a priestess of Avalon and I am an accomplished fighter in hand to hand, sword and archery."  
  
Genkai looked at her and Hiei, 'hn-ed' at her statement. "So who is Hiei exactly?" Sam questioned with a calculating glare in his direction. Hiei returned her glare without a thought replying, "Fire Demon, however I have a jagan eye, giving me telepathic abilities that's how we were going to get the info from you, I am a thief and a homicidal killer in the Makia." He smirked at her expected her to be scared at the thought of a homicidal killer in the same room as her.  
  
"Well, I can see we will get along just fine, being as we both have very bloody pasts, mine like your but slightly worse, I killed for fun and as a job I wouldn't be surprised if I ran into you on more then one occasion that would be why Koenma asked you for your help especially" Sam said looking at Genkai she continued, "there wouldn't be a chance of me going to yell at Koenma would there, I need to know who this demon is who is after me and what they want this time."  
  
Genkai smiled; "Botan is on her way, Hiei stay with her and continue the mission" she said and walked out shutting the door with a snap. Hiei leaned against the wall and closed his eyes, while Sam paced and cursed fingering her dagger until getting fed up and throwing into the wall above Botan's head as she appeared on her oar.  
  
"EEK!" she said and fell over, "no attacking the grim reaper!" she stood up and glared at Hiei and then realized it was Sam who had thrown the weapon. Hiei walked over and pulled the dagger from the wall examining it before handing it back, "good craftsmanship" was all he said before glaring at Boton, "lets go he said and Boton brought them to Reikai and Koenma. 


End file.
